Papa's Donuteria
Papa's Donuteria is the 10th game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on June 16, 2014. The winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014, Tony and Scooter, are the default workers in the game, but players can create their own custom worker as well. It is located in Powder Point. Just like in Papa's Pastaria, there will be a server that can either be Tony, Scooter, or another custom worker that can be hired when you reach Rank 4. Description Roller Coasters speed overhead as you embark on a donut-cooking adventure in Papa's Donuteria! You just got a job at Papa's Donuteria in the whimsical town of Powder Point. Sure, the great pay and benefits are nice, but you took the job for that coveted Line-Jump Pass. Unfortunately, now you have to cook dozens of delicious donuts a day for all the crazy customers in this carnival-like town. Cut out the donuts, fry 'em up, and decorate them with a dizzying array of toppings. Introduction The new roller coaster named Sky Ninja is opening at the amusement park at Powder Point. Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker can't wait to get on the ride. A job opening for Papa's Donuteria offers employees a "line-jump" pass that lets them get on the ride first, so Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker takes the job. When he/she finally gets on the coaster, it breaks down. The ride is closed, and it will take a year for it to be repaired. Although he/she is upset, their new boss, Papa Louie, informs him/her that it is time to open the Donuteria, much to his/her dismay. Ending The ending sequence for this game is at Rank 61. Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker and the server will try out the Sky Ninja again. Instead of breaking down like in the opening sequence, the ride actually works. New Features *Filter items by theme and clothing type. *According to the Flipline Studios Blog, customers will be ordering 3 donuts at a time (although as an aside, Big Pauly asked for 6). *Customization Overhaul. *The server will now take the customers' orders directly at their table as they wait. **There will be multiple customers waiting in the Dining Room booths, although you will only be taking orders for one of them (pairings are random). *Foodini's minigames now include the opportunity to win 3 rare prizes. *In the shop, players may now sort furniture by holiday or if they've purchased an item or not. *In the characters panel it shows the customer's flipdeck number if they have one. Previews *'4/16/2014': Papa's Donuteria is announced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3832 *'4/23/2014': Papa's Donuteria is going to take place in Powder Point, operating within an amusement park. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3855 *'4/30/2014': Papa's Donuteria announced new customer, Rudy, who will be a closer. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3872 *'5/07/2014': The Dough Station is introduced, with buttons for Fry and Build station pictured. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3943 *'5/14/2014': Customization Overhaul! More choices on how your custom worker can look like. Pictures show that there will be a chef and a server. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3969 *'5/21/2014': The Fry Station is introduced, including outro scenes and some of the ingredients that will be used in the game. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3991 *'5/28/2014': The Build Station is Introduced, and some New Sprinkles and Drizzles. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4058 *'6/02/2014': Tony and Scooter formally announced as winners of 2014 Papa's Next Chefs tournament. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4076 *'6/04/2014': Shops and Inventory are revealed. New Holiday: Maple Mornings http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4103 *'6/05/2014': Dining Room: There can be multiple customers waiting in the dining room. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4112 *'6/09/2014': The announcement of the release date: June 16, 2014. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4122 *'6/10/2014': New Mini-Game, Papa's Raceway is announced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4129 *'6/12/2014': More hairstyles, including new hair colors and more hat choices. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4142 *'6/16/2014': Papa's Donuteria is released and playable! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4158 Workers *Tony *Scooter *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Fry Station *Build Station Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. #James (First/Tutorial Customer) #Maggie #Franco #Hope #Cecilia #Cooper #Alberto (unlocked on Day 2) #Shannon (unlocked on Day 6) #Allan (unlocked on Day 8) #Kayla (unlocked on Day 10) #Clover (unlocked on Day 12) #Nevada (unlocked on Day 14) #Gino Romano (unlocked on Day 16) #Mary (unlocked on Day 18) #Lisa (unlocked on Day 20) #Gremmie (unlocked on Day 22) #Skyler (unlocked on Day 24) #Sue (unlocked on Day 26) #Bertha (unlocked on Day 28) #Akari (unlocked at Rank 2) #Prudence (unlocked at Rank 3) #Iggy (unlocked at Rank 4) #Mandi (unlocked at Rank 5) #Johnny (unlocked at Rank 6) #Hugo (unlocked at Rank 7) #Bruna Romano (unlocked at Rank 8) #Tohru (unlocked at Rank 9) #Matt (unlocked at Rank 10) #Willow (unlocked at Rank 11) #Big Pauly (unlocked at Rank 12) #Olivia (unlocked at Rank 13) #Doan (unlocked at Rank 14) #Trishna (unlocked at Rank 15) #Sienna (unlocked at Rank 16) #Sasha (unlocked at Rank 17) #Timm (unlocked at Rank 18) #Kingsley (unlocked at Rank 19) #Ember (unlocked at Rank 20) #Santa (unlocked at Rank 21) #Rita (unlocked at Rank 22) #Olga (unlocked at Rank 23) #Little Edoardo (unlocked at Rank 24) #Mitch (unlocked at Rank 25) #Xandra (unlocked at Rank 26) #Ivy (unlocked at Rank 27) #Zoe (unlocked at Rank 28) #Sarge Fan (unlocked at Rank 29) #Carlo Romano (unlocked at Rank 30) #Scarlett (unlocked at Rank 31) #Greg (unlocked at Rank 32) #Clair (unlocked at Rank 33) #Roy (unlocked at Rank 34) #Vicky (unlocked at Rank 35) #Georgito (Unlocked at Rank 36) #Edna (Unlocked at Rank 37) #Julep (Unlocked at Rank 38) #Mayor Mallow (Unlocked at Rank 39) #Yippy (Unlocked at Rank 40) #Cletus (Unlocked at Rank 41) #Penny (Unlocked at Rank 42) #Utah (unlocked at Rank 43) #Taylor (unlocked at Rank 44) #Wendy (unlocked at Rank 45) #Foodini (unlocked at Rank 46) #Mindy (unlocked at Rank 47) #Kenji (unlocked at Rank 48) #Pinch Hitwell (unlocked at Rank 49) #Deano (unlocked at Rank 50) #Kahuna (unlocked at Rank 51) #Hacky Zak (unlocked at Rank 52) #Nick (unlocked at Rank 53) #Connor (unlocked at Rank 54) #Chuck (unlocked at Rank 55) #Boomer (unlocked at Rank 56) #Wally (unlocked at Rank 57) #Rico (unlocked at Rank 58) #Captain Cori (unlocked at Rank 59) #Robby (unlocked at Rank 60) #Ninjoy (unlocked at Rank 61) #Professor Fitz (unlocked at Rank 62) #Marty (unlocked at Rank 63) #Peggy (unlocked at Rank 64) #Papa Louie (unlocked at Rank 65) 'Locals' *Rudy *Iggy *Ember *Julep *Hacky Zak 'Closers' *Rudy (Monday) *Hank (Tuesday) *Quinn (Wednesday) *Crystal (Thursday) *Radlynn (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Ingredients 'Doughs' *Regular Dough (Start) (Badge: Do the Dough) *Chocolate Cake (Start) (Badge: Chocolatey) *Pumpkin Cake (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Tohru) (Badge: Pumpkin Season) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Carlo Romano) (Badge: Velvety Goodness) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Mayor Mallow) (Badge: Blueberry Batter) 'Shapes Cutters' *Ring Shape Cutter (Start) (The Classic) *Round Shape Cutter (Start) (No Holes) *Long John Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 3) (Donut Sticks) *French Cruller Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 19) (Light and Fluffy) *Roll Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 49) (Spiral Snack) 'Icing' *Clear Glaze (Start) (Sugary Glaze) *Sky Blue Icing (Start) (Reach for the Sky) *Chocolate Icing (Start) (Chocolate Champ) *Powdered Sugar (Start) (Powdered Pastry) *Strawberry Icing (Unlocked with Alberto on Day 2) (Strawberry Froster) *Vanilla Icing (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 10) (Vanilla Dipper) *Red Icing (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 20) (Paint it Red) *Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 35) (Cinnamon Coating) *Orange Icing (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 54) (Orange Icer) 'Sprinkles' *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) (Rainbow Wrangler) *Chocolate Chips (Start) (Semi-Sweet) *Cosmic Coconut (Start) (Coconutty) *Mini-Mallows (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 2) (Flufftastic) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 14) (Crushing Creameos) *Crushed Peanuts (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 24) (Put the "Nut" in Donut) *Raspberry Bark (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 34) (Berry Bark) *Rock Candy (Unlocked with Robby at Rank 60) (Rockin' Toppin') 'Drizzles' *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) (Vanilla Drizzler) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) (Strawberry Syrup) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Start) (Blue Moon Mastery) *Chocolate Drizzle (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 5) (Chocoholic) *Dreamsicle Drizzle (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 15) (Donut Dreams) *Caramel Drizzle (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 25) (Creamy Caramel) *Sugarplum Drizzle (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 29) (Fruity Flavor) *Banana Drizzle (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 55) (Bananarama) 'Fillings' *Strawberry Jelly (Start) (Strawberry Blast) *Boston Cream (Start) (Cream Filled) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 4) (Mousse Mastery) *Cookie Dough Cream (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 40) (Cookie Cream) *Whipped Cream (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 44) (Whip it Up) *Blueberry Custard (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 45) (Blueberry Buddy) *Blackberry Jelly (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 50) (Blackberry Bonanza) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 59) (Lemon Lover) Holiday Ingredients Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) *'Maple Mornings' (September) - Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 6 (Favorited by James, Cooper, Johnny, Hugo, Bruna Romano, Tohru and Matt) 4 customers per day *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Willow at Rank 11 (Favorited by Maggie, Akari, Willow, Big Pauly, Olivia, Doan and Trishna) 5 customers per day *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 16 (Favorited by Cecilia, Allan, Sienna, Sasha, Timm, Kingsley and Ember) 5-6 customers per day *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa at Rank 21 (Favorited by Sue, Iggy, Santa, Rita, Olga, Little Edoardo and Mitch)6 Customers per day *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 26 (Favorited by Hope, Franco, Xandra, Ivy, Zoe, Sarge Fan and Carlo Romano) 7 Customers per day *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 31(Favorited by Lisa, Prudence, Scarlett, Greg, Clair, Roy and Vicky) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 36 (Favorited by Gino Romano, Skyler, Georgito, Edna, Julep, Mayor Mallow and Yippy) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 41 (Favorited by Mary, Mandi, Cletus, Penny, Utah, Taylor and Wendy) *'Big Top Carnival' (May) - Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 46 (Favorited by Kayla, Bertha, Foodini, Mindy, Kenji, Pinch Hitwell and Deano) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 51 (Favorited by Clover, Nevada, Kahuna, Hacky Zak, Nick, Connor and Chuck) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 56 (Favorited by Shannon, Alberto, Boomer, Wally, Rico, Captain Cori and Robby) *'Sky Ninja Returns' (August) - Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 61 (Favorited by Gremmie, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Marty, Peggy and Papa Louie) Mini-Games *Papa's Raceway *Slider Escape *Freeze-Putt *Hallway Hunt *Pop Dart *Spin N' Sauce *Mitch's Mess Ranks Items 'Upgrades' *Doorbell ($30.00) *Cook Boosters (6) ($120.00) *Alarms (6) ($80.00) *Icing Guides ($400.00) *Advanced Guides ($500.00) Furniture * Sm. Maple Table - $35.00, 10 pts * Waffle Table - $75.00, 40 pts * Log Fence - $50.00, 30 pts * Lumberjack Log - $60.00, 30 pts * Halloween Table - $55.00, 20 pts * Lg. Halloween Table - $75.00, 30 pts * Spindly Spider - $85.00, 30 pts * Hanging Bats - $100.00, 40 pts * Sm. Harvest Table - $35.00, 10 pts * Lg. Harvest Table - $75.00, 30 pts * Newspaper Stand - $80.00, 40 pts * Corn Stalks - $70.00, 30 pts * Sm. Holiday Table - $35.00, 10 pts * Festive Phonograph - $55.00, 20 pts * Christmas Tree - $95.00, 40 pts * Fireplace - $120.00, 40 pts * Sm. Rainbow Table - $35.00, 10 pts * Lg. Rainbow Table - $75.00, 30 pts * New Year Fence - $30.00, 30 pts * Comic Books - $150.00, 30 pts * Rainbow Gum - $85.00, 20 pts * Sm. Valentine Table - $35.00, 10 pts * Lg. Valentine Table - $75.00, 30 pts * Valentine Fence - $30.00, 30 pts * Strawberry Gum - $85.00, 20 pts * Jukebox - $450.00, 60 pts * Sm. Shamrock Table -$35.00, 10 pts * Lg. Shamrock Table - $75.00, 30 pts * McCoy Arcade Game - $450.00, 60 pts * Pot o' gold - $85.00, 30 pts * Sm. Easter Table - $35.00, 10 pts * Lg. Easter Table - $75.00, 30 pts * SNJ (Steak N Jake) Arcade Game - $500.00, 60 pts * Treats Cooler - $120.00, 40 pts * Sm. Carnival Table - $35.00, 10 pts * Lg. Carnival Table - $75.00, 30 pts * Big Top Balloons - $45.00, 30 pts * Sm. Luau Table - $35.00, 10 pts * Luau Boombox - $65.00, 20 pts * Luau Umbrella - $85.00, 30 pts * Surfboard - $150.00, 30 pts * Sm. Jubilee Table - $35.00, 10 pts * Lg. Jubilee Table - $75.00, 30 pts * Starry Fence - $30.00, 30 pts * Red Flag - $25.00, 10 pts * Sm. Ninja Table - $35.00, 10 pts * Lg. Ninja Table - $75.00, 30 pts * Sky Ninja Fence - $75.00, 30 pts * Sky Ninja Flag - $80.00, 30 pts 'Floors/Walls' * Wood Grain Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Flatware Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Green Thick Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts * Orange Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Purple Plaid Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Halloween Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Dark Wood Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Spooky Tile - $60.00, 20 pts * Harvest Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Orange Zigzag Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Multigrain Floor- $60.00, 20 pts * Forest Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Christmas Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Candy Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Red Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Snow Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Prism Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Rainbow Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Color Swirl Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Lattice Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Circle Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Pink Zag Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Valentine Block Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Heart Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Pink Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts * Lime Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Shamrock Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Green Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts * Golden Tile - $60.00, 20 pts * Egg Yolk Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Easter Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Yellow Stripe Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Carnival Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Tent Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Colored Planks - $60.00, 20 pts * Yellow Lattice - $60.00, 20 pts * Sunset Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Teal Zigzag Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * White Sand Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Patriotic Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Starstripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Dark Star Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts * Ninja Dot Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Red Sky Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Black Pattern Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Fuchsia Floor - $60.00, 20 pts 'Clothes' * Maple Leaf Tee - $55.00 Badges Toppings *'Rise and Shine:' Unlock all Maple Mornings toppings - $40 + 1 *'Trick or Treat:' Unlock all Halloween toppings - $50 + 1 *'Donut Harvest:' Unlock all Thanksgiving toppings - $50 + 1 *'Holiday Donuts:' Unlock all Christmas toppings - $60 + 1 *'New Year Celebration:' Unlock all New Year toppings - $60 + 1 *'Playing Cupid:' Unlock all Valentine's Day toppings - $70 + 1 *'Go Green:' Unlock all St. Paddy's Day toppings - $70 + 1 *'Easter Basket:' Unlock all Easter toppings - $80 + 1 *'Carnival Career:' Unlock all Big Top Carnival toppings - $80 + 1 *'Summer Fun:' Unlock all Summer Luau toppings - $30 + 1 *'Patriotic:' Unlock all Starlight Jubilee toppings - $30 + 1 *'Sky Ninja Returns:' Unlock all Sky Ninja toppings - $40 + 1 Seasons *'Papa's Return:' Unlock Papa Louie - $150 + 10 *'Fall Harvest:' Reach Autumn - $40 *'Winter Wonderland:' Reach Winter - $60 *'Spring Has Sprung:' Reach Spring - $80 *'Summer Vacation:' Reach Summer - $100 *'Completed Calendar:' Unlock all of the Holidays - $120 Shapes *'Shape Selection:' Unlock all of the Standard Donut shapes - $50 *'Learning the Basics:' Serve 4 donut orders - $10 *'The Classic:' Serve 30 orders with Ring Donuts - $25 *'No Holes:' Serve 30 orders with Round Donuts - $25 *'Donut Sticks:' Serve 30 orders with Long Johns - $25 *'Light and Fluffy:' Serve 30 orders with French Crullers - $25 *'Spiral Snack:' Serve 30 orders with Rolls - $25 Doughs *'Choose a Flavor:' Unlock all of the Doughs - $50 *'Do the Dough:' Serve 30 orders with Regular Dough - $25 *'Chocolatey:' Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Cake donuts - $25 *'Pumpkin Season:' Serve 30 orders with Pumpkin Cake donuts - $25 *'Velvety Goodness:' Serve 30 orders with Red Velvet Cake donuts - $25 *'Blueberry Batter:' Serve 30 orders with Blueberry Cake donuts - $25 Fillings *'Jelly Jammer:' Unlock all of the Standard Fillings - $50 *'Cream Filled:' Serve 30 orders with Boston Cream - $25 *'Strawberry Blast:' Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Jelly - $25 *'Mousse Mastery:' Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Mousse - $25 *'Cookie Cream:' Serve 30 orders with Cookie Dough - $25 *'Whip it Up:' Serve 30 orders with Whipped Cream - $25 *'Blueberry Buddy:' Serve 30 orders with Blueberry Custard - $25 *'Blackberry Bonanza:' Serve 30 orders with Blackberry Jelly - $25 *'Lemon Lover:' Serve 30 orders with Lemon Chiffon - $25 Icings *'Donut Glazer:' Unlock all of the Standard Icings - $50 *'Powdered Pastry:' Serve 30 orders with Powdered Sugar - $25 *'Sugary Glaze:' Serve 30 orders with Clear Glaze - $25 *'Chocolate Champ:' Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Icing - $25 *'Reach for the Sky:' Serve 30 orders with Sky Blue Icing - $25 *'Strawberry Froster:' Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Icing - $25 *'Vanilla Dipper:' Serve 30 orders with Vanilla Icing - $25 *'Paint it Red:' Serve 30 orders with Red Icing - $25 *'Cinnamon Coating:' Serve 30 orders with Cinnamon Sugar - $25 *'Orange Icer:' Serve 30 orders with Orange Icing - $25 Shakers *'Shake It Up:' Unlock all of the Standard Shakers - $50 *'Rainbow Wrangler:' Serve 30 orders with Rainbow Sprinkles - $25 *'Semi-Sweet:' Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Chips - $25 *'Coconutty:' Serve 30 orders with Cosmic Coconut - $25 *'Flufftastic:' Serve 30 orders with Mini Mallows - $25 *'Crushing Creameos:' Serve 30 orders with Creameo Bits - $25 *'Put the "Nut" in Donut:' Serve 30 orders with Crushed Peanuts - $25 *'Berry Bark:' Serve 30 orders with Raspberry Bark - $25 *'Rockin' Toppin':' Serve 30 orders with Rock Candy - $25 Drizzles *'Donut Decorator:' Unlock all of the Standard Drizzles - $50 *'Vanilla Drizzler:' Serve 30 orders with Vanilla Drizzle - $25 *'Strawberry Syrup:' Serve 30 orders with Strawberry Drizzle - $25 *'Blue Moon Mastery:' Serve 30 orders with Blue Moon Drizzle - $25 *'Chocoholic:' Serve 30 orders with Chocolate Drizzle - $25 *'Donut Dreams:' Serve 30 orders with Dreamsicle Drizzle - $25 *'Creamy Caramel:' Serve 30 orders with Caramel Drizzle - $25 *'Fruity Flavor:' Serve 30 orders with Sugarplum Drizzle - $25 *'Bananarama:' Serve 30 orders with Banana Drizzle - $25 Customer Awards *'Bronze Beginning:' Earn 5 Bronze Customer Awards - $30 *'Repeat Customers:' Earn 15 Bronze Customer Awards - $50 *'Silver Medal:' Earn 10 Silver Customer Awards - $70 *'Restaurant Regulars:' Earn 15 Gold Customer Awards - $100 *'Halfway There:' Earn 45 Gold Customer Awards - $250 *'Go For the Gold:' Earn Gold Customer Awards on all customers! - $500 + 5 Service Quality *'Order Expert:' Get a 100% Waiting Score on 20 orders - $70 *'Dough Expert:' Get a 100% Dough Score on 20 orders - $70 *'Cook Expert:' Get a 100% Cooking Score on 20 orders - $70 *'Build Expert:' Get a 100% Build Score on 20 orders - $70 *'Critically Acclaimed:' Get a Blue Ribbon from Jojo the Food Critic - $40 *'Award Winning Donuts:' Get 5 Blue Ribbons from Jojo the Food Critic - $100 *'Quality Assurance:' Get 90% Service Quality or higher on five different days - $50 *'High Quality:' Get 95% Service Quality or higher on 20 differnt days - $100 *'Perfect!:' Get a perfect Score on 30 orders - $100 + 3 Money *'First Paycheck:' Get your first paycheck on Pay Day - $10 *'Month's Pay:' Receive your wages on four Pay Days - $50 *'One-Stop Shopping:' Buy any 50 items from the Shop - $50 + 3 *'Advertiser:' Buy any 8 posters from the Shop - $15 *'Interior Decorator:' Buy an 8 Furniture items from the Shop - $15 *'Updated Wardrobe:' Buy any 8 Clothing items from the Shop - $15 *'New Coat of Paint:' Buy any 4 Flooring or Wallpaper from the Shop - $15 *'Upgrade Master:' Buy all of the Upgrades in the Shop - $100 *'New Threads:' Change your worker's shirt, pants, hat, and shoes - $20 Serving *'Romano Family:' Serve everyone in the Romano Family Quartet - $150 *'Donut Closers:' Serve all of the Closers - $50 *'New Faces:' Serve all of the new customers - $50 *'Worker Reunion:' Serve all of the workers from Papa's other restaurants - $60 *'The Gang's All Here:' Serve all of the customers! - $300 + 5 *'Costumed Closers:' Serve all of the Costumed Closers during Halloween - $50 *'Super Server:' Serve 10 customers in the Dining Room - $30 *'Lumberjacks:' Serve Johnny while wearing the Red Knit Hat and yellow Flannel Shirt - $30 *'Ninja Rival:' Serve Ninjoy while wearing the Ninja Mask - $30 *'Spooktacular:' Serve 20 customers during Halloween wearing any Halloween clothing - $40 *'Holiday Spirit:' Serve 100 customers while wearing clothing that matches the season - $50 Mini-Games *'Game Show Contestant:' Play all of Foodini's Mini-Games - $25 *'Winner!:' Earn a Prize in one of Foodini's Mini-Games - $15 *'Skillful Contestant:' Earn a Prize in each of Foodini's Mini-Games - $20 *'Big Winner:' Earn 20 Prizes in Foodini's Mini-Games - $30 *'Grand Prize Winner:' Earn 5 Prizes or more in each of Foodini's Mini-Games - $50 *'Rare Reward:' Win a Rare Bonus Prize in a Mini-Game by earning a Star Medal - $25 *'Loose Change:' Grab 250 coins while playing Papa's Raceway - $35 Trivia *Papa's Donuteria is located in the town of Powder Point, within the city's amusement park. *The game will be featuring a Dining Room like Papa's Pastaria. *This is the fourth time Olga is unlocked near Little Edoardo. *Customers in the dining room may have a drink cup with the Donuteria logo (half of the logo seen) in front of him or her. However, there is no drink station in the game. *If Connor is accompanying someone in the Dining Room, his jersey number (42) is flipped around, like a mirror. *If Kenji is accompanying anyone in the Dining Room, the "1" on his medal is flipped around. *The items in the shop do not have descriptions. *During Halloween, each closer will wear a costume **Rudy: T-Rex **Hank: Cowboy **Crystal: Frankenstein's Wife (Hairstyle resembling Professor Fitz) **Quinn: Cat **Xolo: Clown **Jojo: Swordsman Bandit/Superhero **Radlynn: Radley Madish *Just like Kenji in Papa's Pastaria, Trishna will not wear a costume despite likingHalloweenHalloween. *Along with the closers, Willow has a Halloween costume as well (a vampire like in Papa's Pastaria). *Scarlett has a costume during Valentine's Day: Cupid. *Cletus has a costume during Easter: rabbit. *This is the first Gameria where there is no holiday ending in "-fest". *This is the first Gameria where one of the founders of Flipline Studios (which is Tony) works there. *Papa Louie has the largest order in the game, even bigger than Big Pauly. **Papa Louie is also the only customer who orders two toppings on more than one donut. *As of this game, there are a total of 92 characters altogether in the Papa Louie series (90 customers and the two workers, Tony and Scooter). *There is a glitch in the game where if you are at the build station, and you use something like sprinkles, if you click on another station while it is still sprinkling, it will still be sprinkling. Sometimes, the cursor won't be shown for a while, making it very hard to do your job. *The new topping syrups from Papa's Freezeria To Go! are featured in this game. The Dreamsicle and Sugarplum drizzles are regular toppings, while the Mango and Key Lime ones are seasonal (mango for Summer Luau and Key Lime for St. Paddy's Day) **Also, the whipped creams in Freezeria To Go! is featured in this game as fillings. *This gameria has 115 total ingredients, of which 72 are holiday exclusive ingredients. *Color of donut box matches the actual season (none - violet, spring - green, summer - turquoise, autumn - orange, winter - light blue). *Sky Ninja Returns is the only holiday which is favored by 6 customers, while the other holidays are favored by 7 customers each. *No closer can accompany a person in the dining room. *In this game, there are 6806 possible couples in the dining room (83 normal customers, and 82 can accompany the customer since the other customer cannot be repeated). *Due to the large amount of holiday ingredients, standard ingredients can only be unlocked whenever the rank number ends in a 4, 5, 9, or 0. *The order of holiday ingredients is always the same in this game: cutter, shaker, icing, drizzle, filling, drizzle. *This game and Papa's Pancakeria are the only 2 games so far to not have a "shot" minigame. *This is the gameria highest amount of holiday ingredients *This is the first gameria where the worker's regular uniforms wear long sleeves. *This is the only gameria who in day 2 there are only 3 customers instead of 4. Gallery blog_announce - Donuteria.jpg|Coming soon... Papa's Donuteria papasdonuteriatitlescreen.jpg|The title screen of Papa's Donuteria infobanner.jpg aaaa.jpg Papas_donut.jpg Rudy.png|Rudy, Scarlett's Boyfriend, A New Customer, and a Closer. Blog announce2.jpg doughstation_pic1.jpg|Sneak peek: Dough Station 1 doughstation_pic2.jpg|Sneak Peek: Dough Station 2 Custom_04.jpg|Customization Overhaul custom_01.jpg|New hairstyles and facial hair for the guys custom_02.jpg|Additional hair styles and new bangs for the girls custom_03.jpg|More skin tones hairstyles.jpg|Examples of hair combinations Fry Station.jpg|Fry Station!!! Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto Ordering in Papa's Donuteria. Papa's Donuteria Icon on Flipine's Homepage.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Sky Ninja Opening Day.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Sky Ninja.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Now Hiring!.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.06.png Yes!.jpg|Finally! I got in! Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.24.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.38.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.44.png Powder Point.jpg|People visiting Powder Point buildstation_01.jpg buildstation_02.jpg buildstation_03.jpg buildstation_04.jpg buildstation_05.jpg Sorting_01.jpg Sorting_03.jpg Sorting_02.jpg Holiday.jpg|New Holiday: Maple Mornings! orderatseat.jpg xolochest.jpg|Opening June 16th! :D minigame1.jpg|New Mini Game: Papa's Raceway minigame2.jpg|Papa's Raceway guy_hairstyles_02.jpg|Additional hairstyles for the guys Haircolor2.jpg|Hair Colors for your Owner Newhats.jpg|New Hats DonuteriaFile1.PNG Play_Papa's_Donuteria_Now!.jpg|Play Papa's Donuteria Now!|link=http://www.flipline.com/games/papasdonuteria/index.html Papa's Donuteria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|New Customer: Iggy Papa's dounteria costumers.PNG|People visting Power Point Halloween.JPG Allan 1.jpg|Perfect with Allan!!!! Julep.PNG|Julep in the Order Station Cooper judging close.png|Cooper and Prudence in the dining room. Halloween parade closers.png|The Closers in the customer parade during Halloween Cooper 1.jpg|Perfect with Cooper at the Dining Room!!!! perfecthankbronze!!.png|Perfect on Hank Scarlett 3.jpg|PERFECT WITH SCARLETT!!!!!!!!!! 100.PNG|The Big Carnival Approaches! 200.PNG|Sasha Customer Profile 3.PNG|Donuts Cookin 4 Customers 4.PNG|The Big Top Carninval on Thanksgiving perfectmandi.png|Perfect on Mandi Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.03.40.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.03.49.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.03.52.png doughnut glitch.png|Glitch in game (see the pumpkin donut with the flattened doughs) more glitchy doughnuts.png|Another glitch (part of the oil bubbling heavily with no donut with it) yet another doughnut glitch.png|Another glitch (only 2 donuts) ohh.PNG|Tony attending his wife mandi and his friend matt 700.000 likes.jpg|700,000 Likes in the shape of Donuts for Mayor Mallow!!!! Jojo 4B.JPG|Jojo Perfect Score with a Red Velvet Choco-Blackberry Cinnamon Roll Angry Shannon.PNG|Shannon is not happy. Failure donuts.jpg|Fail Tutorial Donuts images98.jpg|Creating Donuts images99.jpg|So many donuts! PERFECT DAY!!!!!!!.jpg|Perfect Day in Papa's Donuteria Donuteria Closers in Halloween.png|All the Closers' Halloween portraits Thanksgiving day 1.png|The first day of Thanksgiving with Sienna! Real trees.png|Seems like real Christmas trees are being decorated! (This is Rita's order) Willow 4.jpg|Vampire Queen Willow gets Perfect Donuts on Halloween!!!! Screen Shot 2014-09-13 at 11.47.24 AM.png|"Floating Toppings" Glitch Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.19.34.png|Two mysterious ninjas on the Sky Ninja Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png|Ember, Olga, Timm, Kingsley, Sienna, Trishna and Matt Neff in the parade Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png|Xandra, Ivy, Clair, Georgito, Edna and Kahuna in the parade Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.24.03.png|Two mysterious ninjas in the Donuteria, while Ninjoy is busy playing Rowdy Rico Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.17.12.png|Powder Point before you reach a holiday Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.18.05.png|Powder Point during Maple Mornings Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.18.57.png|Powder Point during Halloween Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.19.39.png|Powder Point during Thanksgiving Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.21.03.png|Powder Point during Christmas Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.21.56.png|Powder Point during the New Year Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.22.51.png|Powder Point during Valentine's Day Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.23.30.png|Powder Point during St. Patrick's Day Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.24.25.png|Powder Point during Easter Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.25.40.png|Powder Point during the Big Top Carnival Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.26.24.png|Powder Point during the Summer Luau Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.27.11.png|Powder Point during Starlight Jubilee Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.29.28.png|and last but not least, Powder Point during Sky Ninja Returns Poor Boomer.png Fry Station.png Jojo mad.png Papa Louie perfect.png Papa's Donuteria Customers.png|All 90 customers (except Tony and Scooter). Maggie Taking Order.png|Maggie Complete her order in Halloween in Papa's Donuteria Papa's Donuteria - Misspelling at Rank 63.png|That should have been "Azuki Buddy" drizzletips.jpg|Tips for build station. So close to zero.png|So close to zero points in this rank!!! CrystalDonuteriaPerfect.png HopeDonuteriaDiningRoom.png My Order Served and Not Pleased.png Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:2014 Games Category:Games